


I Never

by CoffeeandKpop



Series: Angsty Seventeen Fics [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!vernon, Fluff, Gay, Hate Crimes, M/M, Smut, Top!Seungkwan, also Seungcheol being a dad, bicurious, hansol is questioning his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeandKpop/pseuds/CoffeeandKpop
Summary: Hansol Vernon Chwe has never considered the fact that he could be anything but straight, until one day he gets a hard on for his best friend. Hilarity, angst, smut, and fluff ensue.





	1. But I'm straight!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a bicurious!Vernon fic and this is what ended up happening. I hope you like it😊

Seventeen was learning the choreo to their new songs, and they'd been at it for hours with much difficulty.

"Ok Dokyeom and Jeonghan-Hyung are gonna walk on stage. That's it 5 6 7 8 and 1 2 3 4 and turn the head, arms up and spin!" Soonyoung threw out obscure stage directions while trying to teach them the dance. While the vocal line was struggling with the their choreo.Hansol was waiting for Soonyoung to get to the rap line's song.

He was sitting on the floor, up against the wall, and intently watching the vocal line learning their dance. 

Soonyoung continues to teach, "Ok Jihoon,DK, Jeonghan, and Jisoo are all gonna slide backward. Seungkwan, this is your moment. You're gonna do your little solo part and then everyone else will come back in, ready?" 

Seungkwan was so hyped for his solo in the new Vocal line song, "I've been waiting my whole life for this moment!" The short brown haired boy beamed, "I've been practicing the solo part for weeks!"

Hansol was amused by his best friend's excitedness. He chuckled to himself, watching intently as the vocal line danced. 

Soonyoung started the music and the boys did their choreo for a few counts before stepping back and letting Seungkwan take center stage. 

Seungkwan's expression changed instantly. He was singularity focused on making his solo sexy and eye catching. He lip synced to the prerecorded lyrics of the song while doing a couple spins and head swivels. Suddenly, he dove downward and started grinding on the ground; his hips rolled with the beat of the music. He got up back up and continued lip syncing. 

After the music stopped, some of the boys hooted and hollered at Seungkwan for doing such provocative movements so shamelessly.Hansol was certainly surprised. "Damn,since when could he do that?! I guess Soonyoung wanted something unexpected." He thought to himself.

The vocal unit exhaustedly walked off the floor, "Rap line, your turn." Soonyoung announced. 

Hansol quickly stood up and made his way to the middle of the practice room.  
Before he could take three steps, Seungcheol ran up in front of him, hurriedly wrapping a jacket in around him, "You might want to excuse yourself for a moment." He said in a panicked whisper. 

It was at that moment that Hansol realized that he, in fact, had a very noticeable erection that was making itself known behind his gray basketball shorts. "I- I gotta go to the bathroom." he blurted out before booking it out of the room and stumbling into the nearest bathroom. He ran into the first open stall and locked the door. He tried to picture gramma in a bikini to get his boner to go away. Thank God it worked.

Even though spontaneous boners are common, Hansol couldn't help but have a sinking feeling that that wasn't it. The image of Seungkwan grinding on the floor replayed in his mind. 

"What if...No no no that's not it, he's my friend." He thought to himself, banging his head against the wall half-jokingly. He stepped out of the stall, rubbing the back of his neck, "And besides, I'm straight!" He accidentally said out loud. He looked up to see Minghao washing his hands in the sink and looking at Hansol with a very confused look on his face. 

"Good to know?" Minghao replied quietly, raising his eyebrow.

Hansol felt his face turn beet red, "Sorry, hyung; I thought I was alone." He mumbled as he shuffled out of the men's bathroom. 

Hansol sheepishly pushed the practice room door open and tried to slip in without anyone noticing. 

It did not work. 

All of the other members (minus Minghao, who was walking back in moments later) were staring at him, probably because he Usain Bolted out of here and walked back in 7 minutes later acting like nothing happened. 

Soonyoung broke the awkward silence, "Okay! Hip hop unit, are you ready to learn some choreography?!" He said with an overwhelming amount of faux-enthusiasm.

•••

After working on the choreo for another hour or so, the boys decided to call it a day and head back to their dorm. "Why don't we stop by that barbecue place for some decent food. We haven't gone out for food in months." Seungcheol suggested as they were leaving the Pledis building. Everyone else nodded in agreement, so they all headed to the small, family owned, restaurant near their dorms. 

Upon getting to their table (3 tables pushed together), Jisoo whipped his phone out yelling "Selca time!" Hansol smiled and held up a peace sign. Just before the picture was taken, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso from behind and it scared the crap out of him. 

He yelped loudly and whirled around to see Seungkwan standing there with his arms up defensively, "Sorry man, I didn't mean to scare you." Seungkwan mumbled quietly, plopping down into his seat. 

Hansol tool the seat next to him, taking s breath and trying to look casual, "It's fine." He said in a much higher pitch than he meant to, "I was just kinda surprised."

After everyone ordered their food, the table grew quite noisy with casual banter. Hansol had kind of zoned out for a bit, focusing on his glass of water; he was in deep thought. He thought about the new song they had coming out, Mingyu's birthday party next weekend,when he's gonna dye his hair again, Seungkwan's sexy dance routine- "No! No no no no not again!" He thought, inadvertently slamming his hand down on the table. 

Hansol looked around him and realized that everyone had gone completely silent and were staring at him, "I W-w trying to kill a fly." He blurted out. 

The conversation picked back up and Hansol fell back inside his own mind again. The more he tried not to think about Seungkwan grinding on the floor like a b-list porn star, the more he thought about it. It's like the mental image just wouldn't go away. "But it's Seungkwan, he's a guy AND he's my best friend." Hansol kept repeating to himself, "No matter; I know nothings ever gonna like, happen. I mean, Seungkwan doesn't have a think for me. He does hug me a lot though... That's ridiculous! It's all just a weird coincidence and it didn't mean anything!"

(A/N: Show of hands, who likes foreshadowing?)

Hansol felt relieved after reasoning out the situation, he began to join the conversation again, and dig into his delicious dinner. He was taking a sip of water when he suddenly felt a hand gripping his lower thigh. He instinctively gasped, which caused him to choke on his water and go into a minute long coughing fit. 

This did two things:  
1\. It caused Seungkwan to snatch his hand away and bang it on the table; prompting a yelp of pain on his behalf.  
2.Make all the other guys halt their conversations and turn to look at Hansol and Seungkwan.

"A-are you guys alright?" Junhui asked, scratching his head. 

They both nodded. 

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Seungkwan growled, still rubbing his hand.

Hansol glanced toward him, "It just went down the wrong pipe." He mumbled between coughs, running his forehead with embarrassment. He could feel his cheek go red again. 

Seungcheol suddenly stood up from his seat, "Hansol, you've been out of it all night. You're clearly not well, I'm taking you home. 

Hansol gave his hyung a surprised look, "What?! No no no, I'm fine. Really I'm just a bit tired-" 

"-Nope, you're obviously coming down with something. I'm gonna walk you home. Cmon, let's go." Seungcheol insisted, handing Jeonghan his company credit card, "Here's for the bill." 

Hansol groan and obliged to his hyung's orders, "night, guys." He mumbled, once again avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

The two boys walked down the darkened street to their apartment in complete silence. Hansol didn't want to argue with Seungcheol about not being ill, and Seungcheol was waiting for the right time to speak. The streets felt unusually quiet that night. 

The continued their 15 minute walk without a word before they reached their apartment building. After climbing up the four flights of stairs, the two guys reached their dorm and went inside, Seungcheol quickly shutting and locking the door behind him. He grabbed Hansols hand and dragged him over to the couch and sat down with him. 

"So-" He began, shifting in his seat. He decided not to beat around the bush here- "How long have you had the hots for Seungkwan?" He asked bluntly. 

Hansol gasped, jumping up from the couch, "What?! No I don't! I'm straight!" He exclaimed loudly. 

Seungcheol grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down to the couch, where he landed with a small bounce, "Oh yes, Minghao reassured me of that." 

"Wait, when did he...ugh, that little-"

"-He told me during dance practice, but its irrelevant. First, you got a boner for Seungkwan when he was dancing all sexy-"  
Seungcheol paused for dramatic effect, "-then you jumped 6 feet into the damn sky every time he so much as touched you." 

Hansol was quiet for a minute before shaking his head adamantly, "That-that's not true, it's not true." He murmured so quietly that Seungcheol could barely understand him, "I don't like Seungkwan; I can't like Seungkwan."

Seungcheol put an empathetic arm around the younger boy's shoulder, "Look, whatever it is that's going on, whether you like him or not, please please don't do anything too stupid." He said with a hint of laughter. 

Hansol smirked and nodded, "Don't worry, hyung; Im gonna be fine." He reassured the silvery haired boy in front of him as he stood up to walk to his bedroom.

Seungcheol gave him a fatherly pat on the back without saying a word. 

Hansol went into his bedroom and locked the door, "I am not gonna be fine." He thought to himself out loud. 

 

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. This is Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. It took a lot of finagling to get this series to be posted the way I wanted (I had to go through the upload process about 6 times ugh) but here it is finally. It still a couple days earlier than I expected, so that's good. Anyway, enjoy! I plan on posting Chapter 3 by Friday.😊

Pairing: Verkwan (Seungkwan and Vernon from Seventeen)  
Genre:Angst, slight comedy, eventual smut  
Word Count:1552  
Warning(s): swearing,lots of talking about dicks, minor smut etc.   
A/N: none

After making sure to lock his bedroom door, Hansol paced around his bedroom, a million questions racing through his head.

"Don't do anything stupid? What am I gonna do, murder him so I don't have to ever see him again? There's no way Seungkwan could know what happened at dance practice, right? Did he grab my thigh on purpose? Did Seungcheol tell him...was he really-what if I do-ugh if only I could-"

"Aish!" He growled in frustration, plopping down on his bed. He held his face in his hands, tapping his foot anxiously. Hansol laid down on his back, stuffing a pillow in front of his face. 

"So I just have to make sure that I don't like him, right? I know how to do that!" 

After sitting back up, he took out his phone and scrolled through his camera roll until he found a picture of Seungkwan. 

In the picture, Seungkwan had just woken up and had some ridiculous bed head and some bt21 pajamas on. It was Hansol's favorite picture of him. He stared at it for a full minute, analyzing every detail, he didn't even notice the  stupid grin that snuck it's way onto his face. 

"Ok so is the picture doing anything for me? I mean it definitely makes me happy but that's only because he looks so cute and-"

"Wait no no not like that!" He whisper-yelled out loud, "Ok what am I feeling though?"

" I-I feel a bit...I don't know...tingly? But not like tingly tingly. Just...well it's- it's just- it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach or something."

He continued staring at the picture; soon, his brain was clouded with that image of Seungkwan dancing. Hansol didn't stop it this time though, he allowed his thoughts to trail off for a moment. 

He remembered the way Seungkwan's eyes darkening the moment he started dancing. The way he decorated his sharp movements with a lip bite. The way his sweat made his skin glisten against the light. The way his hips rolled against the floor right on beat with the music.

After several seconds, Hansol was brought back to real life and refocused on his phone screen to see that it had gone black by now. 

He tossed his phone across the room in frustration, shoving his face back into his pillow. 

He mumbled from his pillow-in-face position, "I don't have feelings for Seungkwan. I don't have feelings for Seungkwan. I don't have feelings for Seungkwan." He paused before stiffly sitting bolt upright, "Oh my god, I have feelings for Seungkwan!"

***  
It should go without saying that Hansol had a bit of trouble sleeping that night. He laid there, staring at the ceiling as he attempted to make sense of the situation. He tried to adjust to the idea that he-as much as he didn't want to admit it-had a crush on his best friend. A crush on his male best friend.

"But I'm straight. I've always been straight. I've never liked a guy before, only Seungkwan. I think I still like women though. Ugh, why is this so confusing I hate it!"

He thought, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He reached over and grabbed his phone off of his nightstand, quickly turning down the brightness and volume as to not wake the sleeping Soonyoung whom he shared a room with. He went to google and typed "am I gay quiz". He clicked on the first option and started the test.

"Have you ever had sexual/romantic thoughts about someone of the opposite gender?" The first question posed. 

Hansol clicked the "yes" answer. 

"Have you ever had sexual/romantic thought about someone of the same gender?" 

"I guess so; now I have." He clicked the "very seldom" answer.

"Have you ever questioned your sexuality before now?"

"No."

"Do you currently consider yourself straight?"

"Yes"

"What do you think you identify as?" The last question asked.

"Why do you think I'm taking the test?" Hansol thought, clicking the "I don't know" answer. He patiently waited for his result. When his answer popped up, he was instantly confused, "You are probably...Bi-ker-ree-us. Bi-bikireous...Bicurious? What does that mean?" He said in a perplexed whisper. 

He googled the word.

"oh."

 

"OH."

 

"OH!"

 

Hansol put his phone down and took a deep breath, mentally recapping everything. "Ok so for starters I now know that I am attracted to Seungkwan...great. Second of all, apparently there's a word for whatever my situation is and its called "Bi-curious". I am Bicurious. Yeah, I'm Bicurious. " The dark haired boy thought. He picked his phone back up and checked the time.

"Oh my god it's 2:00 AM?!"

He quickly shut his phone off and put it away. Needless to say, Hansol had a much easier time getting to sleep now that he'd gotten his problems all sorted out. 

Hansol soon drifted off to sleep, and shortly after, he began to dream:

 

He was standing in a dark hallway alone. He was nervous, but didn't know why. Seungkwan appears in front of him suddenly, "Hansol, I know that you like me." 

Hansol tried to run into his bedroom to escape the conversation, but Seungkwan followed him, slamming the door behind both of them. He grabbed Hansol by the waist, pulling him close, "You didn't let me finish." -He whispered into the younger boy's ear as he pushed himself up against him- "I like you too, I think we should do something about it." He said, giving Hansol some puppydog eyes and flashing a cheeky grin. 

Hansol nodded adamantly, wrapping his arms around Seungkwan's neck. Seungkwan moved his hand around to the front of Hansol's sweatpants, untying the drawstring and slipping his fingers under the elastic, "is this ok?" He asked, his lips grazing Hansol's ear as he spoke. 

"it's perfect." He whispered back, burying his head his head in the older boy's chest.

Seungkwan slipped his hand into Hansol's sweatpants and began palming him through his boxers; he traced along the outline of his dick with his fingers, slowly stroking him through the thin fabric. Hansol moaned quietly into his chest. 

Seungkwan slid his hand under Hansol's boxers finally; sliding a single finger down the underside of his dick. Hansol shuddered at the feeling, groaning once more. Seungkwan grabbed Hansol's whole length and then he-

"Hansol! Hansol wake up!" 

-and then he woke up. His eyes shot open and he saw Soonyoung standing over him, "You got 10 minutes before we leave without you." He said flatly before leaving their bedroom. 

Hansol sat up and was about to rip the covers off of his bed, but he suddenly stopped cold in his tracks. 

"Oh no. No no no not today." He thought. 

He felt felt an unusual amount of wetness under the covers coupled with-you guessed it- a raging boner. He pulled the bed covers away and stared at his dick with disappointment. 

"Of fucking course. A sexy dream about Seungkwan equals morning wood." He said to himself outloud. 

"A what kind of dream about Seungkwan?!" 

Hansol jumped and quickly covered himself, turning around to see Soonyoung standing in the doorway. He shut the door behind him and ran over to Hansol, "I knew it! That's why you were acting so weird yesterday; you have feelings for him!"

He was too frustrated and tired to argue. "Yeah, ok I do, alright? Just- please don't tell anyone, especially him." He rubbed his forehead.

"Wait- how long have you liked him? Who else knows? Does Seungkwan know?" Soonyoung was now exploding with questions.

Hansol took a deep breath and spilled to his hyung, "I didn't realize I liked him until yesterday. There's a word for that, y'know: Bicurious. It's like somewhere in between straight and bisexual; I'm Bicurious. Seungcheol is the only one who knows about my crush." He clutched his blanket a bit tighter, pulling his knees up to his chest. He avoided looking Soonyoung in the eyes, "Please don't think differently of me now that I'm-y'know-not straight."

Soonyoung sat down of the bed next to him, "Of course I won't, You're still my friend." he said reassuringly, "So; Do you think Seungkwan likes you back? Are you gonna tell him how you feel?"

Hansol's heart dropped into his stomach at those words, "tell him? TELL HIM?! Oh shit I did not think this through." He groaned, smacking himself in the forehead. 

"Well you'll have to eventually. You can't let this go on forever. You could try flirting with him." Soonyoung suggested, placing a hand on his shoulder before standing up to leave. "C'mon, we've got to be at that photoshoot in 20 minutes and it takes 15 minutes to get there." He said as he left the room. 

"Soonyoung is right. I need to act on this if I want anything to happen. I'll flirt with him; if he flirts back, I'll tell him how I feel." Hansol thought out loud. He stood up, tucking his (still very prominent) boner into his pants' waistband and fixing his hair a bit. He looked in the mirror, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what will inevitably be a very difficult day.

Chapter 3 coming soon...

A/N: ok so I feel like I should explain this. When I wrote this, I wrote it on Wattpad and then brought it over to AO3 to post it (I posted it on tumblr too but that's irrelevant), however this site does not show all of the italicized and/or bolded words. The dream sequence and Vernon's thoughts were supposed to be italicized and for some reason it doesn't show that here. Hopefully it's still clear when the dream was supposed to start and end lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed part 2!


	3. I just want to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it lol😊

The car ride to the photoshoot was...awkward to say the least. Hansol was squished into the back seat of the van right next to Seungkwan with no room to spare. He was now painfully aware that his crush's thigh was being pressed up against his. Hansol's whole body was tense and his heart was beating faster than usual. He could feel his hands shaking as he held onto his phone.

Now that he'd acknowledged his crush on his best friend, he couldn't help but feel weird around him. Seungkwan's face was mere inches from his, he wished he could just lean over and kiss him on the cheek, but for now he has to worry about flirting with him. "Now's my chance to flirt. Ok I'll just casually put my hand on his knee..." He thought, keeping his eyes on his phone as to appear casual. 

He ran his hand through his hair and set it back down on Seungkwan's knee. Hansol could hear his heart pounding; he prayed Seungkwan wouldn't say anything. He kept his hand there for a few more seconds. "Ok now I'll inch my hand up a little bit up his thigh, not too far though, just a little." He continued his inner monologue. 

Just as he planned, he ever so carefully moved his hand up the thigh until he suddenly felt Seungkwan's hand land on top of his. 

"He noticed." He thought. 

Hansol froze and slowly looked over at Seungkwan, who was still talking to Chan and Wonwoo-hyung in the seat in front of them. He stared for a few seconds and Seungkwan didn't event notice.

A wave of relief washed over him, "I guess this is a good sign." He thought as he continued to let his best friend/crush hold his hand for the remainder of the car ride; he had a stupid grin plastered on his face the entire time. 

When they got there, the boys met with the photographer and the stylists who were working on the shoot. After exchanging pleasantries, the photographer explained that he wanted to get solo shots of each of them. They started with Seungcheol and worked their way down in age order. 

Since he now had some free time to kill, Hansol decided he would continue his conquest and flirt with Seungkwan some more. 

Wonwoo, Jihoon, Junhui, and Seungkwan were all sitting on a couch in the corner, eating their brown bag breakfasts. Hansol decided that instead of sitting on the floor or pulling up a chair, he would waltz over there and sit on Seungkwan's lap.  

So he did. Without even acknowledging it, he just went over and sat on Seungkwan's lap and nobody said anything. Hansol forgot that none of them knew anything unusual was going on. Hansol used to sit on his lap all the time when they were trainees. 

He let himself get comfortable, he leaned back and wrapped an arm around Seungkwan's neck. Seungkwan looked down at Hansol and locked eyes with him for a couple seconds. Hansol tried to keep from giggling like a school girl. The older boy soon looked away and continued his chat with Jihoon.

"This is almost too easy!" Hansol thought to himself. He rested his head on Seungkwan's shoulder and started playing with his soft, blonde hair. Taking a piece and twirling it around his finger, enjoying every moment of it. 

Eventually the photographer called Seungkwan's name and Hansol hopped up, allowing his hyung to stand up. 

"This is going great but I don't think I've gotten the point all the way across yet. I need to do something more extreme." Hansol rolled the thought around in his head, trying to think of something to do. He couldn't come up with anything, "what if I play footsie with him under the table while we're eating lunch?" He shook his head "no, that's not enough. What if I just walk up to him and smack his ass right now? NO that's way too much! Y'know what, fuck it, I'm just gonna tell him. I'll do it tonight. That's it, I'm gonna tell him how I Feel and hope for the best." He thought, a feeling of dread rising in his stomach. 

The rest of the day could not have gone any faster. In the blink of an eye, they were sitting at the kitchen table, eating pizza. Hansol's opportunity was getting closer and closer. His eyes constantly glancing over to Seungkwan. 

Before yesterday, he never really thought about how beautiful Seungkwan was, not just on the outside either. Hansol thought back to all of the times Seungkwan would ask if the other members were ok, and take care of them if they weren't. All of the times he cared for his hyungs (and Dino) when they were sick. All of those times when he practiced our choreography for an extra 2 hours after everyone else was done. "Why is he so incredible?" He mumbled under his breath. 

He sat there, picking at his food; he was way too nervous to eat. His hands were shaking when he picked up is glass of water. 

After everyone finished eating, they kinda migrated to the living room to watch some tv. Seungkwan was sitting on the couch, looking down at his phone. Hansol waited a few minutes before executing his plan. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the the couch, sitting down next to him, placing a hand on his hyung's arm.  

As soon as Seungkwan made eye contact with him, Hansol forgot everything he was going to say, "I- um-can-um-" he stopped and took a deep breath and started over,"I'm going to go for a walk, would you come with me?" The words stumbled out of him mouth. 

Seungkwan raised his eyebrow at the odd request, "Y-yeah sure. Why?" He asked with a cute smirk.

Hansol gulped, "I just...I want to talk." He trailed off, looking down at his feet. 

"Okay, let's go." Seungkwan nodded, standing up from the couch, Hansol doing the same. 

They discretely slipped out the front door, walking out the front of the apartment building. 

The sky had grown into a dark blue, there was a small breeze to make the March coldness a little bit worse. Hansol's nervousness was growing worse with every step; he felt like he was dreaming, like nothing was real. The two boys strolled down the sidewalk; suddenly, Seungkwan broke the silence. "What did you want to talk about, Hansol?"

"This is it. You can do it, Hansol. Just tell him. Do it, do it now!" Hansol yelled inside his head. He decided that he was in too deep to chicken out. They both continued walking and he kept his eyes glued on the sidewalk in front of him. 

"Seungkwan," -he started, taking a deep breath- "I have feelings for you."

The words were out there. He can't take them back now. Hansol wanted to run away, he wanted to take the words back, but he couldn't. He kept his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. 

Seungkwan stopped short it his tracks, stumbling backwards. Hansol stopped aswell. They both stayed quiet for a few moments. 

Hansol repeated his confession, this time with more confidence, "I have feelings for you, Seungkwan, I like you." He said, turning to lock eyes with him. The words came out much easier when he said it the second time. 

Seungkwan still didn't say anything. He stood there, with his hand over his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed. The silence felt like it lasted forever.

"Please say something." Hansol whimpered, the confidence he'd just had immediately vanished. 

"I...I have to go." Seungkwan stated monotonously; he speed walked away, turning the corner and vanishing from sight.

Hansol was frozen; he stood there alone, on the street corner, in the dark. He felt his face get hot and his breath hitched. The golden light from the street lamps became blurry and soon he had tears running down his face. 

"I ruined everything."


	4. The first mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Binge drinking, heavily implied violence, racially motivated violence, angst, swearing etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer than the last one, it's also took quite a drastic turn. I apologize if it got a bit boring toward the end. I promise the next chapter will be a lot more directly related to Verkwan. I think that's all, anyway Enjoy!❤️

If you'd asked Hansol yesterday what he thought he'd be doing right about now, 'uncontrollably sobbing on a dark street corner' would not have been his answer; but alas, here we are. 

He stood there, tears running down his cheeks, on a random Seoul street corner. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to look up, all he wanted was to invent a time machine and go back in time and never tell Seungkwan that he liked him. Obviously that wasn't possible so he'd have to think of another plan.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and began walking up the sidewalk. He didn't think about where he was going, but he had a fully charged phone battery and 70,000 Won in his wallet, so he wasn't in a hurry. He zoned out; his feet kept moving but there was something else on his mind, someone else. All he could think about was Seungkwan, and the lifelong friendship that he ruined in 4 seconds. 

"It was too soon, I Should've waited. I could've ignored my feelings. Maybe I misread his signals. Why am I so useless?" He talked to himself as walked. 

After probably 10 minutes, his thoughts were interrupted when he walked right into a sign which advertised a bar that was right across the street. "When in Rome, I suppose." He thought, crossing the street and walking into the bar.

The place was dark and empty, looked like it hadn't been cleaned in 3 years. Cigarette smoke filled the air. He plopped down into a bar stool, signing heavily. The bartender approached him after a moment. 

"Bottle of Soju, please." He requested, flashing his ID to the older gentleman behind the bar. 

He drank alone until the small bottle was empty, then he bought another one,then another one, then another one. 

Several hours and several shots later, Hansol was halfway falling off of his Barstool, his hair stuck up in 4 different directions, and his words were half a step above gibberish. The bartender cut him off, politely requesting him to leave. 

Hansol soon burst out of the bar, stumbling his way up the sidewalk, mumbling to himself in slurred Konglish. He made it another block, turning onto a dark alleyway. 

He walked past a group of tall, buff guys all wearing black hoodies and leaning up against the brick wall that lined the alley. "Hey you!" The guy standing in the middle yelled. 

Hansol looked at them with drunken confusion, cocking his head to the side. 

"Yeah, you. Come here." The guy repeated. 

Hansol was practically seeing triple, he couldn't walk in a straight line, but he complied, stumbling towards the group of men. 

Upon seeing Hansol's face, the guy's eyes lit up, "OoOh we got a Hapa. Hey Hapa, give me your money!" The guy demanded, tossing his cigarette butt on the ground. He towered over Hansol. He was even taller than Mingyu and weighed probably twice as much. 

"Wwhat, no I'm nOt gonna doOo that." He slurred in response, blinking slowly.

The guys crowded around him, the main guy grabbed him by the shoulder, "Do it, you fuckin rice cracker!" He yelled. 

"Nnoooo!" Hansol yelled back, shoving the guy off of him. 

Two of the punks grabbed his arms and the tall guy lunged at him. 

•••

Hansol felt cold, damp concrete under him. His head hurt, his ribs hurt, his back hurt; basically everything hurt. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see the afternoon sky above him. 

He slowly sat up, looking around at his surroundings.  The air was thick with fog;  
he was in a dark alley in a part of town he wasn't familiar with. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. 

He looked down and saw scrapes and bruises all over his arms and legs. His shirt was ripped up the middle and he was missing a shoe.

He reached into his pocket for his phone. 

It was Gone. 

He reached for his wallet. 

Also Gone. 

There was that familiar feeling again. Hansol's breathing got shallow, his face felt hot. He sat up against the brick wall, pulling his knees into his chest. 

After a couple minutes of panicking, he shakily stood up and walked out onto the bustling sidewalk, his steps were uneven as he walked with one bare foot. 

Lighthearted chats and work phone calls filled the atmosphere, but Hansol's head was filled with dread. 

The events of last night began to return to his memory; he remembered telling Seungkwan about his feelings and Seungkwan running away. He remembered going to a bar, getting drunk, then presumably getting attacked. 

As he was walking, he saw his reflection in a shop window. Hansol realized his upper lip was scraped and he had an awful black eye to go along with it.He felt like he'd been run over by a bus, and he looked like it too. 

All he could think about was Seungkwan; Hansol wanted nothing more than to see him again, to apologize for confessing his feelings and ruining their friendship, he wanted to hug him tighter than he'd ever hugged him before and stay that way for as long as he could. He'd probably break down in Seungkwan's arms, and cry over him once again.

"I know that you don't feel the same way, and I can be ok with that, but I want you in my life. I want to be your best friend, even if that's all I'll ever be to you. No matter what, I have to have you in my life. Please stop hating me." Hansol rehearsed his apology speech in a hushed whisper. 

He soon snapped back to reality and realized he had to think of a game plan. His hyungs and Chan were probably worried sick, and their manager was probably furious with him for not showing up to rehearsal. 

Hansol's eyes lit up when he saw a cop standing on the street corner . Using what little energy he had left, he ran to catch him before he crossed the street. 

"Officer! Officer!" He croaked, tapping the cop on the shoulder. 

The man turned to face Hansol, he was quite tall and lean, and he had a goatee. "Hi, can I help you?"

Hansol glanced at his name tag, "Officer...Bin," He tried to explain what happened, he heard his voice crack several times as he explained. God he was not about to cry again, not in front of a cop. "Please help me I'm lost and I was attacked and I don't have any money or a phone and they took my shoe and everything hurts and-" 

"-woah woah woah slow down, take a breath." Officer Bin stopped Hansol's rambling, "I'm going to take you to the police station and you can explain what happened there, ok?" He explained firmly. 

Hansol nodded, and the cop walked him to a nearby police car. They drove a couple miles until the pulled up to a police station. 

•••

"Mr.Chwe, please explain what happened last night. Give as many details as you can." An older, female cop asked, sitting down across from him in the interrogation room. She handed him a glass of water and a granola bar. 

Hansol quickly gulped his water before he started to talk. "Well I know I left my apartment building at about 8:00 last night. He and I walked about half a mile. We stopped on 북쪽 조요 street." 

The Officer wrote down some things on her notepad, "And who were you walking with?"

"My best friend, Boo Seungkwan. We were walking and I told him that I had feelings for him. Then he rejected me and he went back to our dorm. I kept walking up the street for another 20 minutes until I found a bar. I went in, had a few too many drinks, left, and then got attacked by some thugs. When I woke up , I'd been beaten to a pulp and my stuff was gone." He finished, taking a bite of his granola bar. 

"Do you remember how the thugs approached you?" She asked gently. 

Hansol tapped his bare foot on the concrete floor anxiously. "They...I think it's because I'm half white. They called me a Hapa and a rice cracker." -He mumbled, looking down at the ground- "He said to give him my money. I didn't. I saw him swing at me and everything went black, then I woke up in an alley the next morning." 

"Thank you for talking Mr.Chwe. With your story and your description of them, we'll try to find out who those guys were. Would you like to call someone to come get you or do you want us to take you home?" 

Hansol wanted the members to know he was ok, "I'd like to make a call. May I use the phone?" He asked, standing up and walking with her into the main waiting room. 

"Of course." She said, walking him over to their station land line. 

Luckily, he remembered Seungcheol's number. He dialed and waited for him to pick up. 

After a moment, Hansol heard that deep, familiar voice over the phone, "Hello?" Seungcheol answered. 

"Hyung, it's me. I'm ok, I'm at the NorthEast Gangnam police station right near the mall I think you know where it is-" 

Seungcheol cut him off, "-Hansolie! Oh my god you're alive! I'm gonna come get you. I'll be right there please don't go anywhere." He blurted out before hanging up.

Hansol sat down in the lobby to wait. Despite how much physical pain he was in, he was grinning ear to ear knowing that his 12 hour hell was now over. "I'm gonna see my boys, I get to go home and take a shower, I'll get to see Seungkwan again...Oh."

His good mood came to an abrupt stop when he remembered that he'd have to talk to Seungkwan. "What am I even gonna say to him? 'Oh sorry I confessed my love to you, don't worry, it won't happen again!' I'm so fucked."


	5. Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, there's no smut in this chapter. Not yet, but I promise there's gonna be some really smutty smut in Chapter 6 or 7 just be patient.

Hansol waited at the police station for half an hour before he saw the familiar Pledis van pull up in the parking lot. Eleven boys came barreling out of the van and burst through the doors, drawing the attention of everyone around. Quickly standing from his seat, Hansol rushed over to greet his best friends. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan immediately jumped on him, squeezing him super tight, causing Hansol to yelp in pain because of his bruises. 

"Hansolie, we are so glad you're alive and safe!" -Jeonghan said with a sniffle, letting go of him slowly-" I was worried sick, we all were!"

Seungcheol also released Hansol from his tight grip, "Pledis is going to take care of cancelling your credit cards, getting you a new phone and license and all that. All you need to worry about now is going home and resting."

Jeonghan spoke up again, tucking his long blonde hair behind his ears, "Well-hold on; first of all, how did this happen?! you're so beat up! Who was the punk that did this to you? Because when I find that dirty son of a-"

"-Ok ok! We can deal with that later. First of all, we need to get you to a hospital." Wonwoo interrupted, gently wrapping his arm around Hansol's shoulders. 

"I'm ok, Hyung, I really don't think it's that serious." He defended, gently touching his black eye. 

"Not that serious?! For all we know, you could have a cracked rib!" Wonwoo argued, his eyes narrowing in frustration. 

"What are they gonna do, Put a cast on him? If he does there's nothing to do besides ice it and rest." Seungcheol replied matter-of-factly, causing Wonwoo to shrug it off and walk away. 

Mingyu, Chan, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Jisoo, Junhui, Minghao, and Seokmin all took turns talking to Hansol and telling him how worried they were. After signing him out of the police station, they were piling into the van to go back to their dorms, when Hansol noticed something was wrong. 

"Hey wait! W-where's Seungkwan?" He asked hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan exchanged concerned glances, "He's-well um..Seungkwan didn't want to come because-well uh- he thought you'd want to blame him for what happened..." Jeonghan mumbled awkwardly as he got into the drivers seat of the van. 

Jihoon jumped in, turning around in his middle row seat to face Hansol, "He's blaming himself for you getting your ass beaten." He pointed out sarcastically, the corners of his mouth turning into a smirk. 

"Jihoon!" Seungcheol scolded from shotgun. 

The small boy murmured an embarrassed "sorry" and scooted down in his seat. 

As they got on the road, Jeonghan continued his story, "Seungkwan didn't tell us exactly what happened, but he said that it was his fault you didn't come back last night. He's been locked in his room all morning."

"Probably crying." Jihoon said under his breath.

"JIHOON!" Seungcheol and Jeonghan scolded him in unison. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, mumbling another half-hearted "sorry."

Hansol didn't respond, soon enough a normal conversation picked back up amongst the group. 

He stared out the window the whole way home, "Seungkwan really thinks it's his fault? It's my own fault for telling him, it's my own fault for going and getting drunk. I wish these last 2 days never fucking happened." He thought to himself. 

Upon arriving at their dorm a while later, Hansol was so happy to be home again, he damn near kissed the floor. 

"Why don't you go take a shower, get some ice on that black eye, and have a nap. Pledis will probably only give you today, tomorrow, and Friday before you have to be at work again." Seungcheol suggested while walking into the kitchen. 

"Ok, hyung." Hansol replied, but before any of that, he needed to take care of something else. 

He paced down the hallway until he was in front of Seungkwan's bedroom door. Hansol didn't really have a game plan this time and frankly he was too tired to think of one, he was just gonna wing it and hope the situation doesn't get worse. 

He gently knocked and was met with no response; he knocked again, harder this time; still nothing. "Seungkwan, please. It's me." He pleaded through the door. 

The door slowly opened and Hansol stepped inside, closing it behind him. Seungkwan looked Hansol up and down, seeing all of the cuts,bruises, and scrapes that decorated his body; he responded with a face of horror and devastation. 

Hansol didn't even say anything, he threw his arms around Seungkwan, burying his head into the older boy's neck. He heard Seungkwan sniffle and he could feel him shaking. After pulling away, he could see tears rapidly falling down Seungkwan's face. 

"Damn I thought I'd be the one crying." Hansol mumbled with an awkward chuckle.

Seungkwan rubbed his eyes with his sweater sleeve, "I-*sniffle*- I thought-*sniffle*- when you didn't come home last night-*sniffle*- I thought you were dead or kidnapped or-or- I don't know!" -He explained through sobs, reaching out and grabbing Hansol's bloodstained hand- "Oh my god, how did this happen? *sniffle*-who did this to you?"

"I was attacked by some racist thugs, they mugged me, beat me up, and left me for dead in an alley."-Hansol bit his lower lip,- "It wasn't your fault though. I went to a bar and got hammered right after you went back to the apartment."-Seungkwan gave a skeptical expression, raising an eyebrow-"I promise, I could never be mad at you." 

He looked back up, his golden hazel eyes met Seungkwan's tear stained brown ones. The older boy nodded as a bittersweet smile crept it's way onto his face; Hansol reached out and wiped a tear from his hyung's cheek with his thumb; he then moved his hand to where he was holding Seungkwan by the back of the neck. 

He acted without thinking; pulling himself closer, his lips met Seungkwan's and his other hand landed on his waist. Hansol's heart was beating faster that it ever had and his whole body felt warm and fuzzy, the feeling was cut short way too soon though. 

Hansol quickly pulled away, realizing what he'd done. Seungkwan was staring at him with an expression of utter surprise. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit I think I made it worse." He thought, mortified with his own actions, "I-I'm sorry, I don't even know what came over me, I shouldn't have done that. I really, really shouldn't have done that, I'm so so sorry!" He sputtered in a panicked state. The two of them remained silent for several seconds, staring at each other, their eyes wide with shock. 

"I'm not." -the corners of Seungkwan's mouth turning up slightly. He briefly glanced away, gulping nervously- "I'm not sorry at all." He whispered to Hansol before he smashed his lips right back onto his. 

Now the tables had turned, Hansol being the surprised one now. He closed his eyes, blindly grabbing at Seungkwan's shirt collar to pull himself closer. He felt that warm and fuzzy feeling again, he hoped it would never stop. Seungkwan slipped his tongue in between Hansol's lips; their mouths moved together in a slow, sensual rhythm. He slid his hands under Hansol's shirt, firmly gripping his waist; his hands traveled up his torso until-

"Aish!" Hansol winced, jumping away from his hyung and clutching his side. He'd momentarily forgotten about his bruises, but was harshly reminded when Seungkwan applied pressure onto to one on his ribs. 

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot." He stuttered, rubbing his forehead. 

"It's ok," -Hansol took a deep breath as the pain wore off- "Hey wait; before we get ahead of ourselves here, I just wanna know; if you like me back, why did you run?" -He made sharp eye contact with the blonde boy, biting his lower lip anxiously- "Why did you run away last night?" His voice trembled with anticipation.

Seungkwan quickly looked down at his feet in embarrassment, which made Hansol smirk a bit, "I don't know. I really don't know. I panicked and ran because I never thought you would say what you said. There wasn't a thought in my mind that you would ever confess to liking me! That dream died a long long time ago, I-I-I thought you were straight!" He took an exasperated breath, running his hand through his blonde locks. 

"I was... I always was." Hansol explained in a calm tone, "Until I realized I liked you."

"So you're suddenly gay? You chased after every other girl you saw when we were trainees, were you faking it?" Seungkwan asked innocently. 

Hansol pursed his lips, "No, that's not it-um- actually I did some research and there's this thing called "Bicurious" and it's kind of like somewhere in between straight and bisexual and I think that's where I am." He smiled slightly. 

"Oh I didn't really think about that...That's good." Seungkwan beamed, gently wrapping his arms around Hansol, being careful not to aggravate his bruises, "This is good." 

The younger boy looked at him with a confused expression, "what is?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Seungkwan nuzzled his head into the crook of Hansol's neck, making both of them grin like idiots, "This, right here."


	6. More Than Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count:1800 exactly  
> Warning(s): smut smut smut, swearing, anal, handjobs ect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, you filthy animals: the finale, the pièce de résistance, the final chapter in the series: THE SMUT. I know you've all been waiting for the smut, so here it is. Enjoy!

A week and a half had gone by since Seungkwan and Hansol confessed their feelings to each other. Hansol's injuries had mostly healed and he'd gotten a new phone, ID, and credit cards. His manager suggested that he see a therapist because he might have PTSD from the incident, but his schedule was too busy for that. 

He and Seungkwan were practically addicted to each other since they kissed that day. They've always been pretty touchy feely with each other, so most of the members didn't think much of it when the two boys hugged, held hands, or cuddled; the exceptions being Seungcheol and Soonyoung, who would exchange Knowing Glances™ when Seungkwan and Hansol were being particularly flirty. 

The two boys tried to sneak in some secret make out sessions when they could; in recording booths, dressing rooms, and even restaurant bathrooms, but they were always interrupted before they could go any further, in fact they thought they'd never get the opportunity to fuck.

That thought was soon changed though. One night, as the boys were leaving Pledis HQ, Seungcheol suggested that they all go out for dinner again.  

Seungkwan and Hansol exchanged mischievous looks, as if they were both thinking the same thing, "Uh, why don't you guys go ahead. I think I'm just gonna go back to the dorms." The younger of the two boys said. 

Seungcheol's eyebrows raised, "What? No no no come with us!" He began to protest, folding his arms and stamping his foot like a toddler. 

"Y'know what, I think I'll go back to the dorms too. We-uh-we're just gonna go and...nap...yeah." Seungkwan jumped in. They both stared at Seungcheol, waiting for a response.

The eldest boy was quiet for a moment before his eyes went wide. "OoOoh yes you're going to go home early. That's alright. We'll go ahead and take the van to the restaurant, are you two walking home?" He asked, smiling awkwardly. 

"Y-yes we'll be fine, thank you." Hansol called, walking with his boyfriend down the busy Seoul sidewalk. 

While walking, Seungkwan reached out and grabbed Hansol's hand, interlocking his own fingers with his, "Seungcheol-hyung knows about us, doesn't he?" He asked flatly. 

"Oh you betcha." The younger boy replied, laying his head on his hyung's shoulder. 

•••

The two boys were already entangled in each other's arms when they burst through the door to their dorm. They'd been waiting for an opportunity to have sex for the last week, and they didn't want to wait much longer. 

They stumbled into Seungkwan's room, slamming and locking the door behind them. Hansol grabbed Seungkwan by the shirt collar and smashed his lips onto his, his hips rolled up against Seungkwan's, he could feel Seungkwan's already-erect cock brush up onto his own; he also felt Seungkwan's strong hands gripping the back of his arms. 

Their lips moved together in synchronization, Seungkwan slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, their teeth clashing slightly; which caused a small giggle from Hansol. His tongue pressed into Hansol's, massaging it roughly. 

Hansol pulled away from the older boy's lips just long enough to speak, he pressed his forehead again Seungkwan's, "You're so perfect, you know that? He growled breathlessly, their mouths only centimeters apart. He entangled his hands into his hyung's soft hair. 

"As are you." Seungkwan replied, softly running the tip of his tongue across Hansol's lower lip. The air of the room felt warm with lust, they both were on the verge of breaking a sweat. 

Seungkwan roamed his hands over Hansol's chest, unbuttoning his thin, flannel shirt all the way, sliding it off of his shoulders and tossing it onto the floor. He cupped the side of Hansol's face, tenderly pecking him on the lips. His hand slid down down Hansol's neck and chest, stopping to tweak at his nipple, earning a muted groan from him. 

Seungkwan's hands travelled down Hansol's torso until they met the waistband of his pants,he slowly untied the drawstring;this reminded Hansol of that dream he'd had last week.

Seungkwan paused, "Do you still want to-"

"-oh, so fucking much." Hansol consented, unbuttoning his hyung's shirt aswell. 

Seungkwan untied the drawstring on Hansol's  
sweatpants and pulling them all the way down, letting him step out of them and kick them away. Hansol locked eyes with Seungkwan, noticing how dark and full of lust his eyes were. 

His hand just barely ghosted over Hansol's erection, making his breath hitch. Seungkwan traced a single finger around his best friend's dick; he leaned over and softly bit Hansol's earlobe, "You're so hard for me already," he whispered. 

"Yeah no shit, Sherlock." Hansol chuckled, burying his head into Seungkwan's shoulder. 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and continued touching Hansol, palming him through his boxers, running his fingers up and down across the thin fabric. Hansol bit back a moan, clawing his nails down Seungkwan's chest. 

Seungkwan slipped his fingers underneath Hansol's waistband, pulling his boxers all the way down. He was already leaking precum; Seungkwan stroked his finger down the underside of Hansol's dick. 

He kissed Hansol on the jaw and neck, gently scraping the soft skin with his teeth. He grasped Hansol's whole dick, stroking slowly. 

"O-oh fuck!" Hansol mewled, burying his face into Seungkwan's shoulder. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of Seungkwan's hand on his cock. 

Seungkwan pumped slowly and rhythmically, flicking his wrist. He stopped short, though (earning a disappointed groan from Hansol) and led him to his bed, pushing him down onto the mattress; he put his hands on Hansol's knees and spread his legs slightly. Seungkwan took a half empty bottle of lube from his nightstand and started to untie his own sweatpants, but Hansol stopped him by sitting up suddenly.

"Wait wait wait! I-um-I've never done this.... with a guy before..." He mumbled slowly, scratching the back of his head. 

The blonde boy was quiet for a moment, "Oh-ok, so you're not-umm..prepared for...ok that's fine, I'll just have do that for you. He explained with a dark smile on his face. Seungkwan poured some lube on his fingers, pushing Hansol back down and letting him spread his legs again. 

Seungkwan hovered over Hansol, propping himself up with his free hand. He circled his lubed pointer finger around Hansol's asshole and slowly eased it inside. 

"Ohh-OHHH!" Hansol squirmed with pleasure, his breath stopping cold in its tracks. 

Seungkwan leaned in to where his face was inches from Hansol's -who's eyes were wide and filled with lust- and pressed his forehead up against his. He kept pumping his finger in and out, soon he added a second finger to the mix. Seungkwan quite enjoyed dominating his best friend, making him squirm, pleasuring him; he wanted his dick inside Hansol so so bad. 

Hansol spread his legs further, he tried to suppress his moans, but his hyung's fingers felt too good. The squelching sounds were filling the air. "Oh fuck, ok. One more, a-add one more." He mewled, grasping the bedsheets in his hands.

Seungkwan complied, adding a third finger. He kept a steady pattern as he pumped. Hansol looked like he could cum just from his fingers, and Seungkwan loved that. Once he'd stretched him out sufficiently, he slowed down his strokes, removing his hand from Hansol's ass. He hovered over him, looking him in the eyes while he slowly licked his own fingers. 

He stood back up and pushed his sweatpants and boxer briefs down to his ankles, kicked them off, his erection springing up immediately. He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and started rubbing himself. 

Seungkwan worked his hand up and down his shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head. He tilted his neck back, his lips parted slightly, allowing a groan to escape; he put on a bit of a show as Hansol watched in anticipation. He made sure to spread the lube over every inch of his cock. He leaned over Hansol again, lining himself up; he slowly eased his dick inside him. He kept one hand on the bed to steady himself, and one hand gripping Hansol's thigh.

Hansol gasped, squeezing his eyes shut briefly, "Woooaaah shit! This f-feels good, I-I've been missin out!" He sputtered out through his pleasureful moans. 

Seungkwan started to pick up the pace on his thrusts, going further inside each time; he could feel Hansol contracting around his cock, both of their moans filled the air. Seungkwan let go of his best friend's thigh and grabbed his dick, pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. 

The sunset coming in from the nearby window hit Hansol's face, his skin glistened with sweat; his eyes were illuminated by sunlight. "You look s-so sexy right n-now." Seungkwan mewled. 

He slammed his cock into Hansol's prostate, making his dick twitch in the older boy's hand. He ran his thumb around the head of Hansol's dick, his wrist flicking on every pump.

"I-I'm close!" Hansol moaned, pulling his hyung closer on top of him, burying his face in Seungkwan's neck, where he strove for his high. 

Seungkwan's thrusts grew sloppy and uneven as he also was reaching his climax. Hansol felt a wave of bright, warm pleasure wash over him; he clung closer to Seungkwan, moaning senselessly into his shoulder. 

Hansol came first, strings of cum drizzled over his stomach and Seungkwan's hand. His breathing fell back into place as he used what stamina remained to ride out his hyung's climax. Their moans filled the room as Seungkwan soon released inside of Hansol, slowly pulling out of him. He leaned over his best friend, licking Hansol's cum off of his fingers before harshly kissing him once more. 

He stood up from the bed and grabbed some tissues from his desk drawer, coming back to wipe Hansol clean. Seungkwan got into the bed and pulled the covers up to their chins, they snuggled together under the blanket. 

"So...are we a couple now?" Seungkwan asked, breaking the silence. He pulled the younger boy's head under his chin and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

Hansol pressed himself as close as possible to Seungkwan, burying his head in his chest like he loved to do. "Well, we like each other right? So uh yeah that would be the next logical step. Seungkwan, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"More than anything in the world. Hansolie, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Seungkwan answered, kissing Hansol on the top of the head.

"More than anything in the universe." Hansol whispered.

The two boyfriends continued cuddling in Seungkwan's bed for the rest of the night, soon falling asleep in each other's arms. 

Verkwan lives happily ever after, the end.


End file.
